The present invention relates to an arrangement for treating of ground from a contaminated ground region in situ. More particularly, it relates to such an arrangement in which a shaft formed in this region of the gas-tightly covered ground, is provided with at least partially gas-permeable shaft wall.
For driving out of volatile impurities from the ground it is proposed to provide the shaft with a gas-permeable gas wall in the contaminated ground, in which by aspirating of air a negative pressure is produced and therefore the air together with the volatile impurities flows from the ground into the shaft and can be aspirated from the shaft to a filtering device. By means of additional openings arranged in a circle the post-flow of air into the contaminated ground can be improved, as disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 3,728,299. The above mentioned objects are achieved with the method described hereinabove.
The cleaning of contaminated ground in which the impurities are mainly caused by substances which are difficult to dissolve, is more difficult and expensive. For these cases the contaminated ground is removed and the contaminants are removed by burning in the through flow ovens. It is also possible to deposit the removed ground in special garbage storages. These processes are connected with very high costs and can be used to a limited extent in vacant areas. Some tests however showed that it is possible even with a high fraction of non-volatile impurities to provide a cleaning of the ground in situ when a longer time is spent for treatment.